


Jail

by Manusa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fluff, Jail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manusa/pseuds/Manusa
Summary: You remember that short sceane in Season 2 Episode 3 'The Reichenbachfall' ?Soo I thought about it and wrote about it - just that they share the same room.Hope you enjoy :D





	Jail

And now I'm sitting here with James Moriarty in jail, for the next 24 hours. Mycroft already said that he won't free me. Maybe John will come, but I don't think so.   
The next 24 hours alone with my favourite enemy. 

"The final problem."  
"What?"   
"The final problem Sherlock. Do you know it?" I am thinking about his words. What does he mean?  
"I said it already" he is nearly singing this words.   
"What does it take you to say that you don't know the final problem?” Well that's easy.   
"I don't know"  
"Ohh. That's clever. That's really clever." He is tipping with his fingers at his knee. It's something like a rhythm. Is he tipping Beethoven? I begin to tipping the same symphony and we watch at each other eyes. It's something special between us.   
"Did you tell your little friends?"   
"What?"   
"Why I am here, and not free."   
"No, I didn't"   
"But you know it?"   
"Of course"   
"Tell me."  
"You want me to tell you things that you already know?"   
"No. You show me that you really know it."  
"You are here because you decided it. If you wanted all prisoners would be free, you would have the money and the crown jewels. But you don't need it, because you can have everything you want."   
"Right. In a world with closed doors the person with the key the king. And Honey, you should see me in a crown. Isn't it funny to watch normal people? 'Daddy loves me the most' so sweet. But you know that. You have one. Maybe I should search for one, too." We are watching at each other again.   
"Every fairy tail needs a good old fashion villain,. Sherlock" again silence.   
"I owe you a fall Sherlock. Don't be scared. Falling is like flying. You have just a permanent destination. I. O. U."   
"Really Interesting" This watching again. We don't talk. After one hour and 37 minutes I start to feel sick. My head hurts, so I am holding it with my hands. I notice that Moriarty is moving. Suddenly he's sitting next to me and lie his arm around my back.   
"What's up, Honey?" I am looking at him.   
"My head is hurting." I explain. There's this special something, again. Does he feel this, too? What is this? His face is coming more and more to me. What is he doing? I feel his soft lips at mine. I forget the pain in my head and my concentration is full of this feel. When he breaks this contact I was confused.   
"What?"   
"The last hour you stared the whole time at my lips, and it's not difficult to realize what you want." He is grinning at me.   
"It was great to kiss you" I realize only now what I said. What is going on with me. I deduct him fast.   
"You love me. You don't want me to know it. Is that the reason why you want to play with me?" while I was talking we both stood up.   
"That's not true!" His face is turning red.   
"Then why are you red?" James comes near to me and is pushing me. But the wall isn't far away so I hit it. He comes again near to me.   
"Jim, its okay. I Love you, too." The angry look in his eyes is changing to a soft look.   
"I need you. Without your criminal side I would be lost and bored." Now Jim is smiling.   
"I knew that, Honey." He has this evil grin again and stands really close to me. I can fell his breath at my skin. This time I kiss him, but he is dominant. I lay my arms at his hips. His hands are at my back. When he breaks the kiss, he goes with his mouth to my ear and whispers:   
"I love you, too, Honey" I feel his breath at my ear and hairs. My body is getting goosebumps and hot. I never felt something like this. His hand is going under my shirt and lies at my chest. I start to feel uncomfortable.   
"I don't want more yet" I am saying while I watch in his deadly brown eyes. There is something like disappointment. But he nods and goes back to the cot. He sits there and is watching me. After a few minutes I decide to sit next to him. He lays down and put his head at my legs. I put my hand in his hair and starting to fondle it. He smiles at me and tries to purr.   
"My little kitty" I say to him.   
"I love it when someone plays with my tail" he says with a grin to me.   
"Poor that you don't have one"   
"Oh Sher. You have so much to learn from Mr. Sex"   
"Mr. Sex. What do you mean?"  
"I am Mr. Sex"  
"Yeah. Obviously." I am still fondling his hair and look in his beautiful dark eyes. I don't know how much time is gone but a police man comes inside with food. Jim isn't happy about that, because I am stopping to fondle him. He stands up and start to eat.   
"Not really nice food for our first date." he notices.   
"Yes, it's really disappointing, isn't it?"   
"Where are the candles or the romantic music?"   
"When we are out I can play romantic music for you." I am smiling at him.   
"Yes, I heard you a few times playing the violin."   
"Do you think I didn't notice that you were lying in my bed?"   
"I just wanted to feel your near, and smell you." he smirks.   
"I can really understand that." I am looking outside. It's dark. The bread wasn't much. I lie down. Jim comes to me and lies next to me. I put my arm around his hips and my head at his neck. He smells good. I feel his whole body. I really love him. The blanket lies about our bodys. It's getting warm inside. I can hear and feel him breathing. I will never sleep again without him. I feel that he fall asleep and that I am getting tired. After a few minutes I fall asleep, too.

I feel something at my lips so I open my eyes and look into other dark eyes.   
"Good Morning Honey" I hear Jims soft singing voice.   
"Good Morning Jim. Please wake me up like this every day."   
"I will try. Did you have a good sleep?"   
"With you? Of course!" He smirks. The police man comes in and gives us breakfast.   
"Only 3 hours left." he says and left the room while closing the door.   
"I don't want to stand up" Jim looks at me with big eyes. I stand up and take his breakfast. I grease his bread and say to him   
"Open your mouth" He did it so I can start to feed him.   
"More Daddy!" When there was no more I start to eat my own breakfast. I feel that he is watching me. When I finished I sit at the bed again and Moriarty lies at my legs.   
"You really like that place, don't you?"   
"Yes I do. You are very comfortable, Honey." I fondle his hair again.   
"When we are out, we go to your flat and you will play the violin."   
"I would love to do this." His eyes have this dark evil look again.   
"I love your eyes, sweety." His hands are playing with my locks.   
"I love your locks."   
"Really? I didn't notice" I said ironical. He smirks and pulls at my hair.   
"Outch!" I look at him with big eyes and big lip.   
"I'm sorry honey" He gives me a kiss and pets my hair.   
"Better?"   
"Better."  
After three hours Lestrade comes in.   
"Sherlock What the hell are you doing?" He is looking very shocked.   
"Don't know what you mean Graham"   
"Honey, call him with his right name, Greg."   
"Even he knows my name. What is wrong with you, Sherlock?"   
"Names aren't important. Stand up sweetheart"   
"Call me never again Sweetheart!"


End file.
